BOREDOM
by kabuxshika
Summary: Boredom runs rampant among the team leaders while the Genin take the Academy students on a field exercise. Kakashi suggests something to spice things up. Threesome. Oneshot


**BOREDOM **

Asuma sighed. It was always so boring when their teams worked with the academy students. Kakashi looked over at him as Kurenai flipped through a book she had already read more than once. "Bored, Asuma?" Kakashi asked. Asuma nodded slightly. "Hai, there's nothing to do. We're supposed to wait around for the kids, but they don't tell us what we are supposed to occupy ourselves with."

He grumbled. He was used to spending all of his time either with his team, or on missions, or both, of course. Kakashi set his Icha Icha Paradise book aside. "I'm sure we could find a way to entertain ourselves." He said smirking a little as his eyes slid over to Kurenai. Asuma's eyes followed Kakashi's, not quite understanding what the other Jounin was implying

Kurenai, of course, looked up from her book as she found herself the subject of the two men's scrutiny. She blinked "What? Is my hair frizzy? A kunai showing?" she asked as she inspected herself for any reason as to why her companions would be watching her. Kakashi shook his head in answer to Kurenai's questions and wiggled an eyebrow in Asuma's direction. Asuma's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped, his mouth going dry as he got Kakashi's meaning.

Kakashi smiled and stood, moving over to Kurenai and sitting behind her, gently wrapping his arms around the sexy Kunoichi. Asuma hastily got up to join him in teasing the busty brunette's body. "H-hey!" the woman gasped as she was trapped between two strong, obviously very aroused male ninja bodies. She gaped at Kakashi as his hands tweaked, rubbed, and teased her quickly hardening nipples. Asuma took the opportunity to open up her top and divest her of it. He leaned down, taking a nipple between his teeth, gently nipping and licking at the pretty pink nub.

Kakashi nuzzled her neck and Kurenai moaned loudly as the sensations flooded her body. "A-Asuma! Kakashi!" she keened, her chest arching forward into Asuma's skillful mouth as Kakashi moved a hand down, removing her skirt and rubbing her mons with two thick fingers. He pressed them deep into her as he rubbed her, curling his fingers and bringing forth a loud cry of pleasure from the woman they held between them.

Kakashi kissed Kurenai's neck gently as he pulled his fingers out of her and started undoing Asuma's pants. Kurenai panted as she looked down, taking in the throbbing essence of Asuma's manhood. She stared as she wrapped a hand around him and licked her lips in anticipation as she slowly started stroking his considerable girth. He was huge. 'Who would have known?' she thought. Asuma moaned pulling back from her breasts and looking up at her face, a look of wanton lust in his own.

"Kurenai." He moaned. She lifted her gaze from his cock to his face, just before his lips found hers in a searing kiss. Kakashi helped her spread her legs for him as Asuma thrust into her. Kurenai screamed in pleasure, throwing her head back as Asuma latched onto her nipple again. He moved his hips with abandon, and neither noticed as Kakashi pushed his pants past his hips. He moaned as he slid into her ass, making her cry out again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, thrusting into her tight ass with much more care than Asuma. Soon Kurenai was moaning in contentment and bucking her hips wildly, first forward taking Asuma deep into her sweet warmth, then back clenching hard around Kakashi's cock with her ass. "God!" Kakashi moaned. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He looked to Asuma, who was completely lost in the pleasure of this all.

Kurenai gradually got used to the feeling of double penetration and looked into Kakashi's face, her lips parted slightly as she panted. She was moving her hips with them now and she wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck, ducking her head to lay against him as she moaned.

As she moaned she clenched around them both causing them to lose control at the same time, both filling her with their spunk. She clenched her fists as her body shook, gouging Kakashi's back with her nails. She screamed as her orgasm hit her and the three stayed like that for a while as they slowly caught their collective breath and relaxed.

Kurenai nuzzled Kakashi's neck, murmuring to him. "If you two weren't so good together I would have to kill you. You know that?" Kakashi smiled petting her hair as he looked to Asuma's terror-stricken face. "Of course, Kurenai." He murmured.

Asuma pulled out, quickly trying to fix his clothes and make it appear as if he hadn't had sex. He had a wife to deal with. Kakashi just wrapped his arms around Kurenai's slim waist and held her close as she fell asleep.


End file.
